


Best Friend Squad! In! SPAAAAACE!

by PickingUpThePen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catradora (Implied), F/F, F/M, Gen, Glimbow (Implied), Kinda, Not Beta Read, and I could, and so no romance, and they are couples, but they are there, but what are ya gonna do, cuz it was there, i shoulda, i used some He-Man lore stuff too, kinda proof read, this is palentines, which honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickingUpThePen/pseuds/PickingUpThePen
Summary: She found this delegation from Etheria was very bizarre. How had this group of people, barely past childhood, toppled Horde Prime?  Horde Prime, who had been the scourge of the universe.The diplomatic representative certainly could not make heads or tails of the assembled group.  She had been told that they were powerful royalty from the planet that had freed the universe. However, they looked and acted far from any type of royalty that the people of the planet of Phantos had ever encountered before.Written for the SPOP Palentines prompt for Day 16 Uneasy Alliances. It was a prompt that I originally saw and thought “ah! Another prompt that fits my little head canon stories” but it could also work with Day 21 as well.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer & Melog (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: SPOP Palentines (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power)





	Best Friend Squad! In! SPAAAAACE!

**Author's Note:**

> Just as the title implies, the Best Friend Squad goes to space. (Extra points if you read it with the “Lost in Space” or the “Pigs in Space” narrator in your head.) I have always wondered how our mighty band of heroes looked to people from off planet. We saw a little bit of it in the show via the Star Siblings. Then there was the whole tease of the BFS Road Trip to being magic back to the Universe. I wondered how that would all play out. Then, the Palentine’s prompts happened and I figured this story would fit. 
> 
> I pulled a lot of lore from the He-Man Wiki (thanks to the Glimbow Discord server for posting the list of all the characters, it helped me navigate it a lot easier since I was slogging through it pretty inefficiently before that, trying to find info by reading through all the main character wiki pages and clicking on various links, hoping it would lead me somewhere. Spoiler: It was not working.) 
> 
> Anyway, the magical combination of the prompt and the ability to easily navigate the wiki is what finally allowed me to give life to another part of the story that lives in my brain. Enjoy!

Cosmina had never had such a difficult assignment in her life. When she was summoned by the King to shepherd a group of off planet visitors, initially she had been excited. She took pride in her job and was very knowledgeable about all things concerning Phantos. It would not be the first time that she had taken care of visitors from a different world. The people of Phantos could travel off planet. They had the technology, but with Horde Prime out there, staying close to home where they were safe had become the norm for the Phantonians. However, in addition to her expected duties the King gave her a secret task. Her more private mission from the King of Phantos was to observe as much as possible and report her findings back to the palace. That way the King could assess if they were truly friendly or a new threat. They wanted to be outwardly welcoming but having spent so much time living under an intergalactic threat also meant that they needed to be extremely cautious.

She found this delegation from Etheria was very bizarre. How had this group of people, barely past childhood, toppled Horde Prime? Horde Prime, who had been the scourge of the universe. 

The diplomatic representative certainly could not make heads or tails of the assembled group. She had been told that they were powerful royalty from the planet that had freed the universe. However, they looked and acted far from any type of royalty that the people of the planet of Phantos had ever encountered before. 

They claim to come in peace. They said they could “bring magic back” to their planet.

Was that really their true motive? Or was there some other sinister intention lurking beneath the surface?

While they were able to act regal and professional when it came to matters of business and state, the more time Cosmina spent with them, the more uneasy she felt. She found nearly everything about them peculiar. 

The lack of hierarchy, and the familiar roles that brought, is what was the hardest for her to fathom. She placed that discomfort directly on the Queen. When addressing the King and the other Phantonian Royalty, the two-toned haired ruler seemed as ease and very familiar with general royal protocol. So, Cosmina knew it wasn’t a cultural difference. However, for someone who had travelled extensively and seemed to be the Queen of a large kingdom, if not her entire planet, she certainly did not travel with nearly enough attendants of her own. Beyond that, she seemed overly physically familiar with all the members of the party. Mostly the archer, but the others as well. They were constantly tapping each other to get attention instead of politely requesting a moment, standing very close or leaning on each other, or just generally being very touchy when they were not in the royal court. And if her ears were to be believed, it seemed that the Queen might also cook on the ship at times as well? It had been hard to over hear their conversation as Cosmina had led them through the outdoor market so that they could pick up some supplies for the trip home. All in all, very strange behavior for a royal leader.

If talking about strength and power, initially it seemed obvious to Cosmina that Adora should be the leader, instead of just the Princess of Power moniker that she went by. She had the magical abilities to access She Ra after all. The Queen was rumored to be powerfully magical as well, accessing what little free magic the planet apparently possessed for a demonstration when they first arrived. However, her power seemed to pale in comparison to She Ra. But then the ruling body of Phantos had discovered that Adora was not Etherian at all but Eternian. The suspicion of their true motives rose again. The planet of Phantos had once been close with Eternia, until the planetary protector of the time had contributed to the downfall of the last magical ruler, Queen Elmora. Once upon a time, Phantos was rich with a strong magical metal that the Eternians used to do many things. The group said that was how they found the planet. It was apparently found on their home planet, used to construct lots of “First Ones” buildings. A castle, the ship they flew in on, something they called The Heart. Legend goes that the Eternians were doing something with the metal and the magic. They had an idea to create easier access to the magic and Queen Elmora granted them permission to experiment and try, deciding it was needed it to fight the on coming threat that would eventually evolve into Horde Prime. Being that Phantos was the first planet the Eternians tried this new technology on… mistakes were made and Phantos lost it’s magic. To this day, many of the Phantonians were still lamenting the loss of their magical connection. For a while, it turned out to be both a blessing and a curse. News reached them that Eternia eventually fell into Prime’s crosshairs and was destroyed, many people theorized that non-magical planets like Phantos were not a threat and this helped them escape Prime’s notice. They no longer had anything to offer. No magical metal, no sorcerers, no semblance of any power or anything that Prime might want. Maybe it was good that this She Ra was not the leader. 

The Archer who was also a Tech Master was initially not as outwardly concerning as the others. With a fitting name like Bow, it was easy to understand that he was a soldier. The dichotomy of this with his extensive knowledge of science and history made him unpredictable. The biggest concern was that he was always taking notes and recording things with that strange electronic device her carried. What was he recording? What were his impressions? He seemed friendly and personable enough. Cosmina found him easy to speak to as well. He also seemed to be romantically linked to the Queen. Out of all of the familiar touching and closeness that the group displayed, he was the closest and most familiar with the Queen. He also seemed to be the only one who could communicate on the same intellectual level as the long-haired Princess who was good with machines. It was bad enough that they had a corrupted Horde Prime clone as her assistant. (That was its own set of questions. Mainly what? and how?) 

Together they were always gathering information and “analyzing” the data. Given the history of the planet and the role that science and magic played in all of it, the people were right to be unsure. What was he thinking? What were they always talking about? Even when Cosmina managed to remember what they had said, it was all foreign sounding scientific terms to her, and she could not make any sense of it. She hoped that at least the King understood. Generally, the Archer named Bow had much more intelligence and mystery that was hiding behind his gentle, friendly façade.

Finally, the less social members of the delegation, Catra and Melog. Melog was apparently a shapeshifter, though they preferred to stay in that one form. They also spoke but in a language that no one could understand, save for Catra who served as interpreter. To Cosmina, Catra was the more worrying of the two. Apparently, she was a Magicat, though she resembled no Magicat that anyone had ever encountered before. True, it had been a while since they had had hosted any, but their faces were a lot more feline while Catra’s was much more humanoid. She also had this very closed off posture, preferring to stay back, arms folded, observing. That was if she could be found at all. Sometimes Catra and Melog seemed to be not there. They were never gone for long and when Cosmina inquired about them, they would reappear shortly after, like they had been summoned. If Bow’s currency was data and information, the Catra seemed to be the one traded in secrets. Trying to put it into a framing she could understand and communicate with the King, Catra seemed to be some kind of strategist or advisor. Her mismatched eyes were always watching and calculating. Additionally, she seemed to have the ears of all of the Etherians. It seemed she preferred standing close to her chosen conversation partner and sharing information in whispers. It had been noted that during diplomatic discussions she seemed to prefer sharing information with the Queen. Other times she would be speaking in whispers or low tones with Bow while he was discussing mechanical matters and Adora while she was free of pomp and circumstance. Cosmina’s reports to the King were often devoid of information about Catra, hopefully conveying the enigma that she truly was. She had the impression that Catra definitely knew more than she was letting on.

Yes, this was the strangest group of delegates that Cosmina had ever had placed in her care. Whatever the King decided to do with them moving forward, at this moment all she could do was put her unease aside and work hard to navigate and build this new alliance.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Part of my bigger head canon for what happens after Season 5 is a little like this. I often see a lot of people wonder how Catra will fit into life at Brightmoon and with Adora. But, she has always shown a lot of forethought and skill with political and military strategy. It was essentially what she was planning to do in the Horde after Adora became Force Captain. Now with Melog, they are a super stealth team that gathers intelligence and advises the others, usually Glimmer.
> 
> Additional authors notes:  
> The original Magicats from the 80s She Ra were essentially just purple bipedal cats/lions. That is who Cosmina is referring to in the story.
> 
> The whole thing about Queen Elmora and Phantos is from an episode of He Man. They go to the planet Phantos to mine the strongest metal in the known universe, Photanium. Skeletor wants it. Glorious 80s shenanigans ensue. But since I was already battling with Etherians vs Eternians, Phantos vs Phantonians vs Phontanium made me go a bit cross eyed. I changed it to magic metal and made Phantos the first planet that suffered as the first failed experiment of Eternia's attempt to farm magic from various planets.


End file.
